


Unsaid

by pieceofshir



Series: Lights Will Guide You Home [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix It, M/M, Rewrite, and I’m honestly not that mad about it, human!Cas, rewatching supernatural has reverted me to my 14yo self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofshir/pseuds/pieceofshir
Summary: Basically a version of S1 Ep6 (Skin) but if it had taken place in S9 during the Human!Cas arc
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Lights Will Guide You Home [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Unsaid

“Son of a bitch!” Dean rubbed at his shoulder, trying to think. “So that thing is walkin’ around town wearing my face now?”   
“Thank you, Beck. For trusting me.” Sam sighed, hanging up the phone. “She’s locking the doors.” He informed his brother, “No one in or out, unless I tell her a safeword.” Dean nodded. That was something, at least. “Dean, think for a minute.” Sam looked over at him, “The shifter has been turning into people in order to go after their loved ones. So...” he hesitated, “am I next?”   
Dean wanted to laugh, but it died in his throat. The shifter was going after loved ones. Romantic partners. “Sammy, get to Beck’s.” He said, standing suddenly and wincing at the pull on his shoulder. “I gotta go.”   
“Dean-“ Sam’s protest was cut off by Dean slamming the door shut, rushing to his car.  
——  
Castiel was laying on the bed of his shitty motel room when he heard a knock at the door. He groaned, pushing himself up, hoping it wasn’t the motel workers telling him he’d run out of money. Gas n’ Sip didn’t pay very well, and being human was expensive. He tried to make himself look somewhat presentable, smoothing out his rumpled button up, and opened the door to reveal-  
“Dean?” The hunter was standing in the doorway with a bouquet of purple flowers. “I read that purple flowers attract bees.” He said as a greeting, smiling sheepishly. Stunned, Cas stepped aside, letting Dean in. He accepted the flowers, looking around the room with a sigh. “I have nowhere to put them.” He looked down sadly. Dean shrugged. “Well, it’s not like you’ll be here long, anyway.” Cas’ eyes snapped up. Did Dean know about his financial situation? “I mean,” Dean clarified at Cas’ confused look, “You’re coming home with me. Right?” Castiel felt hope well up in his chest. “I can come home?” He whispered, taking a step closer. “Of course, Cas.” Dean smiled, “But, y’know, I’m pretty beat.” He yawned, as if to prove his point, “So how about we head out first thing in the morning?” Cas nodded enthusiastically. “Alright, then.” Dean looked around the room, “Nice place you got here.” He smirked. “No, it isn’t.” Cas rolled his eyes. “But being human is so-” “Expensive?” Dean finished for him. Cas smiled, and his face almost hurt. It had been a while since he’d been truly happy. “Yeah,” Dean smiled softly. Throughout their conversation, they’d gravitated towards each other, the way they always did. “Cas.” Dean shifted uncomfortably. “Can we, uh, can we sit?” He motioned to the couch. Cas nodded.  
“Listen, Cas.” Dean sighed. He looked at him, eyes shining with tears. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered, “I should’ve asked you to stay. I shouldn’t’ve kicked you at. God, you needed help, and I- I just-” he cut himself off with a sob. “Please forgive me.” He practically begged, head bowed. “Dean,” Cas breathed, “ Of course.” Dean’s head snapped up, looking hopeful. “Of course I forgive you.” Castiel smiled, raising a hand to cup Dean’s face. Dean leaned into his touch, blinking back tears. “Castiel.” Dean said his name like a prayer, leaning in, gently pressing their lips together. Castiel had barely eaten in two days and was running on maybe three hours of sleep, but he was kissing Dean Winchester and it was everything he’d ever dreamed it would be and Dean’s hand was in his hair and his other hand was sliding under Castiel’s shirt and-  
“Wait,” he protested, trying to break away, but Dean pulled him closer, moving to kiss along his neck. “Never gonna leave you again.” He mumbled, biting gently over his pulse. “Fuck, Cas, I love you.”  
Castiel’s blood ran cold. “Stop!” He gave Dean one last shove, scrambling away. “What the hell, Cas?” Dean protested. Cas was looking around wildly, finally finding the pistol Dean had given him the day he left, tucked under his pillow. “Who are you?” He demanded, aiming it at him. “Where is Dean?”  
“You’re pointing a gun at him!” Dean, no, the thing wearing Dean’s face, cried. Cas shook his head. “No,” he insisted, “No. Dean wouldn’t- Dean Winchester doesn’t say I love you.” The thing opened his mouth, Dean’s mouth, that Cas had just-  
He pushed those thoughts aside. “Dean,” Cas continued, “Dean says ‘I need you’. He says ‘We’re family’. He says ‘I’d rather have you’ and ‘Don't ever change’ and ‘I’d die for you’. But Dean. Doesn’t. Say. I love you.”  
All at once, the thing dropped the act. It smiled, eyes sparkling. God, it still made Cas’ heart flutter. “Well, he sure does think it a lot.” It said. “You sound awfully cavalier for someone with a gun pointed at your face.” Castiel snarled, trying to channel his I’m-An-Angel-Of-The-Lord-I-Will-Fuck-You-Up tone from his first meeting with Dean.  
Dean.  
“Where is he?” Cas demanded again, clicking the gun’s safety off. “Where is Dean?” The thing chuckled, taking a step closer. “Come on, Cas.” It smirked, “We both know you aren’t gonna hurt me. Put the gun down.” Cas realized he was shaking, but he held the gun as steady as he could. Before he could react, the thing lunged, knocking the gun to the ground. “No!” Cas cried, as it grabbed his hands, pinning them behind his back. “We could’ve had a lot of fun, angel.” It whispered in his ear, wrapping- where did it even get a rope? Castiel certainly didn’t have any, he barely had food.  
The thing shoved Cas roughly into a chair, securing his ties. Cas opened his mouth, but whatever snarky comment he had was cut off by the thing smacking him across the face. “Now, now, Castiel.” It grinned down at him as his head lolled to the side, “We’re just getting started.”  
——  
“Dean, Beck and I are locked in. Are you okay?” Dean was speeding down the I-80, talking to Sam for the third time in the fifteen hours he’d been driving. “I’m still nearly 6 hours out.” He groused, willing his Baby to go faster. “I don’t...”  
“Dean, where are you even going? You haven’t said a word to me since-”  
“Redford, Idaho.” Dean snapped. “Happy?”  
“Not really, dude!” Sam scoffed, “Who do we know who lives in-” he cut himself off when it clicked in his mind. “Oh.”  
“Yeah,” Dean sighed, “Oh.”  
They were both silent as Dean continued to barrel down the highway. “You know where he’s staying?” Sam asked. Dean nodded, before remembering that Sam was over the phone and not in his usual spot by Dean’s side. “Yeah, we have location tracking.” He admitted. Sam chuckled, and Dean wished he was here, so he could smack him. “Good luck, Dean. Stay safe” Sam spoke quietly.  
“Stay safe, Sammy.” Dean reached over and ended the call. He upped the volume of his music, and pressed down harder on the gas. “I’m coming, Castiel.” He whispered, though he knew the ex-Angel could no longer hear his prayers. “Please, just hold on a little longer.”  
——  
Everything hurt.  
Every part of Castiel’s body felt like it was on fire. His shirt was torn, scratches and cuts ran all up his torso, his right eye was swollen shut, and all he could taste was blood. The thing had a sinister smile as it twirled its knife around. “Every batch of memories,” the thing said with a chuckle, “I learn more about his love for you.” It turned to him. “He’s wanted you since Uriel told him you like him, you know. Probably before, even.” Cas winced, shying away from the blade. The thing pressed it into his face, and Cas whimpered at the sting of the knife cutting a line down his cheek. “Love, though...” It smirked, watching Castiel’s eyes fill with tears for what felt like the millionth time. It’s expression morphed into the kind, caring smile that Cas had fallen in love with. “I’ve loved you since I went to the Croatoan World, Cas.” He- no, it, this wasn’t Dean, but it’s eyes were shining with tears threatening to spill over, and it’s hand was gently stroking over Cas’ bruised face, and it would be so easy to just close his eyes and pretend, just for a moment...  
A sharp slap brought him back to reality. “Oh no, Angel. I’m not nearly done with you yet.”   
Cas struggled to keep his head from falling forward, trying to focus on anything else. He heard a pounding in the distance, and imagined everything around him falling away. He heard something calling out to him, getting louder until he could swear it was right outside his door.  
Wait-  
“Cas!” The door flew open, and Dean- his Dean, kicked into the motel room. He fired three shots at the thing, and before it even hit the ground, he was by Castiel’s side. He grabbed the discarded knife, and began cutting Cas loose. “No- please. Cas mumbled, trying to squirm away from Dean. “Hey, hey, Cas.” Dean tried to keep his tone gentle. “I’m here, it’s okay. It can’t hurt you anymore.”   
“Please don’t hurt me.” Cas sobbed, and Dean’s heart broke. He cut the last tie, catching Cas as he pitched forward slightly. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” He pressed a soft kiss to Cas’ temple, helping him stand. Despite everything, Cas pushed his face into Dean’s neck, sighing softly. “‘M s’rry, Dean.” He mumbled. Dean squeezed him as tight as he could without pressing on his injuries. “Why are you sorry?” He tried to maneuver Cas onto the bed so he could take care of his injuries. “You- He- It. It kissed me. I thought... I thought it was you, but-“ Dean helped him lie down, propping his head up. “But?” Dean prompted before he could stop himself. “But it said it loved me.” He whispered, curling into himself on the bed. Dean froze. “Cas,” Dean breathed, frantically opening cabinets looking for a first aid kit. He really didn’t want to leave the ex-angel alone to run to the car. “It’s okay.” Cas continued, eyelids drooping, “I know you don’t... I know...”  
Whatever else he wanted to say, he was too far gone. “Cas?” Dean turned back to him, giving him a light slap. “Hey, stay with me, buddy.” He waited for Cas to open his eyes, sighing in relief. “Talk to me. Come on.” He cast a quick glance behind him, listening to make sure no one was coming. “You know what?”  
“You wouldn’t say you love me.” Dean’s heart sank. Cas tried to sit up, and Dean rushed to support him, carefully pushing him back down. “No, don’t get up. Why wouldn’t I say- that?” He cursed inwardly, because hadn’t he just proved Cas right? With a grunt, Cas turned to him, slowly reaching out to find his hand, giving it a squeeze. “You’ve never needed to say it.” He smiled, wincing at the pull of his muscles, “You’ve been showing me for years.”  
Dean smiled softly, letting a few tears slip out. “Cas...” Dean didn’t know what to say. “And I,” he let out a small cough, “I’ve been showing you too, right?”   
A million memories flashed before Dean’s eyes. Castiel did say I love you. But he also said ‘You’re our best hope.” ‘We’re making it up as we go.’ and ‘I always come when you call.’ and  
“Yeah,” Dean nodded, “yeah, you’ve been... yeah.”  
Cas nodded once, satisfied. “Keep talking, angel.” Dean forced himself to turn away, continuing his search for a few more moments, before finally finding a kit under the bed.  
It was a slow process, keeping Castiel awake and upright while Dean patched him up. Cas recited the plot of the three original Star Wars movies, and Dean’s heart skipped a beat whenever Cas began to trail off. “We can marathon them when we get home.” Dean promised, finishing up the last stitch on his arm. “Home?” Cas whispered, lowering the ice pack he had pressed to his face, and Dean didn’t know everything that thing had said to his angel, but he had a horrible feeling. “I never should’ve made you leave, Cas.” Dean bowed his head, choking on a sob. “Will you forgive me?”  
Cas was shaking. Dean cursed, sitting on the bed and pulling Cas halfway into his lap. “I’m sorry.” He repeated quietly, gently rocking them back and forth until Cas stilled. “Cas, I’m sorry.”  
“Take me home.” Cas whispered, face buried in Dean’s chest. “Please, Dean, don’t leave me here.”  
“Never.” Dean promised, guiding Cas’ face so they were eye to eye. “Never again.” He said softly, leaning in a bit.  
Castiel met him in the middle, and within seconds he realized that no matter how much that thing had tried, it could never recreate the pure love that Dean managed to convey in just one kiss. Dean kissed like he had something to prove, which he did, in a way. He kissed with the force of a thousand words left unsaid, and all the words he did say.  
When the need for air became too great to ignore, Cas pulled back slightly. Dean chased his lips for a moment, causing Cas to giggle lightly. “Take me home.” Cas repeated, and Dean nodded, leaning in again. “Gotta clean up.” He mumbled against Cas’ lips, “Think you can stay awake while I wrap this up?” Cas nodded, and with one final kiss, Dean stood reluctantly. “Don’t go anywhere.” Dean joked, pointing a stern finger at Cas, who was leaning against the headboard. Cas rolled his eyes, picking up his discarded ice pack.  
——  
Nearly an hour later, Dean had one hand on the steering wheel, the other clutching Cas’ tightly, as Rockford disappeared in the rearview mirror. They’d had a quick call with Sam to let him know that the shifter was dead, and Dean and Cas were on their way home. Sam was happy to hear Cas was coming back, and made it clear that he did not want to hear about how Cas was Dean’s ‘loved one’.  
That was more than okay with Dean, who still hadn’t stopped blushing since Cas had hinted to Sam that maybe he should stick to his corner of the bunker for a while after they got home.  
They drove for nearly three hours in total silence, the only sound being AC/DC playing quietly from the tape deck, when Cas suddenly sat up straight with a gasp. “Horses!” He exclaimed, pointing out the window. Dean glanced over, and sure enough, there was a pack of horses, running across the field by the freeway. Still gripping Dean’s hand, Cas rolled his window down, leaning his head out slightly to watch them. “This world is so beautiful!” Cas turned back to Dean, who felt like he just might choke on everything he was feeling. “Cas...” Dean looked over at him, struggling to find the words. “You’re incredible.” He finally said, and Cas smiled brightly. He leaned over, giving Dean a quick kiss on his cheek.  
“I love you, too.


End file.
